The Missing Witch
by babbiefangirl
Summary: Harry receives a letter bringing good news. But the person within the news isn't exactly good...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be polite as I am still learning. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews!**

Music softly played as Ginny slowly rested he head on to Harry's shoulder. After the last note drifted up in to the delicate midnight sky they slowly made their way up towards their hotel bedroom . A dimly lit light hovered above the shaded room and in a quick instant the pair were in bed safely tucked up. With one last pop kiss they found themselves in each others arms and swiftly asleep.

Ginny got up early the next morning, as the sun rose it shone directly on to Harry's face which caused him to wince and then eventually he opened his eyes but only to see Ginny's beautiful long red hair rolling down her back.

"Morning Mr sleepy," giggled Ginny and with one flick of her twirled wand the curtains opened revealing a brighter ray of light.

"Morning Mrs Potter!" replied harry emphasising the word 'Mrs'

After grabbing his own wand and repaired glasses he got up and dressed; they were planning on going to see the beautiful gardens of Venice and then go to eat a romantic lunch. So far the honey moon had been great with elegant dances under the shimmering stars and magical experiences (quite literally).

Suddenly Harrys thoughts where interrupted by the sounds of a 'hoot' shooting through the air. A small ivory owl had just appeared at the window sill. Its bright golden eyes staring in to the messy bedroom as it quickly readjusted it self as is not to fall of the edge of window. Inside the birds perfectly posed beak was a letter, it was made of fresh yellow parchment but as soon as Ginny went to take in from the open air in shot out of her hand and then levitated simultaneously, already two purple lips had appeared as it began to spoke.

"Dear Mr potter,

We are terribly sorry to interrupt what must be a lovely honey moon but the ministry requires your immediate attention. It has come to our attention that a small group of previous death eaters have embarked on a major journey to reinstate a new founder of dark power. They have gone in search of a young teenager who goes by the name of 'Mortem' , although the ministry have found her true name to be Lucy Potter. We would like to see you and your wife as soon as possible.

Kind regards

Magical defence office"

"Harry?" Ginny questioned

"Do you think we are related Ginny, me and her, I mean Lucy could she be a lost relative?..."

It took the couple time to decide what to do but after Ginny finally pushed Harry in to going, she pondered over the fact that deep down she sensed that something was terribly wrong.

Now with cases packed the two silently departed for their small cottage, which looked over the misty moors.

With a twist and a flash they were home, a sweet smell filled the air as the vermillion roses still sat where Harry's mother in law, Mrs Weasley, had left them.

Stress was already filling up in Harry's eyes as he dumped his case down on to the carpet and went to grab his jacket and tie. A black jacket is the one that came to his hand, a red and gold tie came to the other but he instantly threw it away realising it was his old school tie that he had kept for the last few years now. A soft hand touched it before it went back amongst the clothes then fury was let go off. So Ginny posed the question…

"Floo Network?"

"Yeah ok," he signed but he let calm take over his body

And once again they departed.


	2. Mortem At The Ministry

**Please leave helpful reviews.**

Instantly Harry could make out the coal like tiles which created an elegant tunnel, they entered, after appearing from a small fireplace like hole in the wall. Obviously after the battle things had changed at the ministry and the recent blood curdling muggle crushing statue had completely vanished, instead a glistening golden figure of a witch and wizard had replaced it. The golden pair had their arms intertwined, together they pointed there wands in the air showing off as a small ball of light perched itself on the end.

Ginny gave a reassuring smile as they located the office where they had to meet the head of defence.

'crack!'

All of a sudden the wall was blown in to pieces. Broken concrete flying all over the place. Harry snapped his head around only to see what he was dreading about 3 or 4 death eaters were throwing sparks of crimson out from their wands. Silver masks hid their faces as tormented screams filled the chilled air. Security had already come to aid but they were knocked down like led soldiers.

Hot on Harrys heels Ginny had already whipped her wand out and firing rapidly at the silver devils. Although something was different about the magic being produce because Harry couldn't see the source. But before he had time to think a glowing ball was heading towards his chest. Stumbling over his own feet he had been shoved to the ground after glancing up he saw Ginny fall, pain covering her face she had just taken the bullet for him. Unconscious her face looked cold. He wanted to cry but he didn't. He wanted to scream but he didn't.

Shock, pain came to him next slicing through his skull. Slow soft whispers came to him he instantly recognised it as parse tongue he hadn't done it in years let alone heard it but eventually he made out the words 'Mortem'. A young girl wondered towards him but she wasn't conjuring with a wand the sparks flew straight from her hands. Instinct took over.

"Lucy I know who you are stop this, stop it now, look come here we can sort this out" he shouted " look this is my wife she is stone cold on the ground because of you!"

Screams were returned

"No Harry, you never came!"

"I didn't know I swear, look around your nickname means darkness you are not Mortem you are Lucy potter my sister..."

Just as harry finished his sentence she came closer. He hadn't realised how young she was. A small scar covered her eyelid but she used her dark hair to hide it away. She looked like their mother but she had her fathers eyes.

"Honestly now Lucy how old are you?"

"17"

"come here lets find a way out..."

Lucy slowly moved forward just as a small groan erupted from Ginny. Quickly reacting a ball of light flew from her dirty hand and hit...


	3. Darkness From The Past

**Sorry guys I made a mistake with the chapter organisation please don't stop reading because of it but all should be sorted out now so enjoy the rest and please leave more reviews as I want to know what you guys think? Thank You!**

One of her bloodthirsty companions square in the chest. She ran over to Harry with a tear down her cheek she gagged as she spoke.

"sorry I... They lied... I don't know what's wrong with me,"

she snapped her arm back and a rush of emerald sparks launched themselves from her fingers to the three death eaters posed to kill them. Panic filled her eyes as a black mist rolled towards them swallowing thier bodies whole. Harry grabbed on to Ginnys torso; Force yanked him away as he squirmed like a child not wanting to go anywhere.

The fog cleared!

His eyes snapped around the room but his body would not move he was immobilised by the figure in front of him. Then he discovered Lucy had only gone and tricked him, she stood there next to the figure looking even more sinister. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground due to a hit from the wand he was so pleased to see. Ginny was up looking pale but she was there.

Chills ran down their spines as an icy voice clasped all remaining hope in to its evil claws.

"Potter, Potter oh I couldn't wait to meet you...again."

The figure evened out in to a shallow but plump shape, whose face was covered in blistering scars and purple bruises. Rat like teeth stuck through his lips. This was only the look of the one betrayer...

Peter Pettigrew...

"surprised?... I was hoping to become more powerful so than I would never have to shrivel in the fear of another, just like I did with Voldemort,"

His eyes were full of fury and he had changed, he was no longer the shaking hunched wreck that cried in the shadows of the dark. Darkness filled him his heart filled with unnerving cold. Slowly he moved closer to Harry. Closer. Closer. Closer. Until his rotten nail scratched the side of Harry's face. He painfully dragged it along to the faint lighting bolt that slept under Harry's scruffy hair. Quickly Pain ripped his forehead in to pieces his skull splitting. The only noise that he was able to hear was the pounding of his heart beat. In the corner of his eye he could just see Ginny attempting to reach him but two figures forcefully restrained her. Another figure had recovered and was next to him laughing at his immortal pain. The laughter was not of Lucy Potter but the wicked noise of Mortem...


End file.
